


A Little Relief

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Little!!! on Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Little Space, Little Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor needs to regress, needs Little space to deal with the stress he's under. But he's afraid to ask for Yuuri's help.He didn't need to worry.





	A Little Relief

“Yuuri can I talk to you?” Victor felt his stomach roil with nerves and wondered if this was how Yuuri felt most of the time. He hugged the Makkachin tissue holder closer to his chest. He wouldn’t be bringing this up but the last two months had been so busy and stressful. He still felt bad about it though.

“Of course Vitya” Yuuri gave him a gentle smile but Victor couldn’t look at him for this conversation. He brought the tissue holder up in front of his face, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

“Remember when talked about me needing sometimes to be...to be... _ little?” _ Victor finally got out.

“Yes of course I do Vitya, do you need something in relation to that?” Yuuri’s tone wasn’t judging so Victor risked a glance over the tissue holder. Yuuri looked curious but not disgusted which helped ease the nerves. True Yuuri had never given an indication he thought Victor’s age regression thing was disgusting but it was still...difficult to bring up. 

Victor took a deep breath and pushed forward.

“I just...I need to...I haven’t had a chance to be Little lately and everything’s been so busy and stressful and I’ve had to be adult all the time and and…” he buried his face back in the tissue holder, his face on fire.

“And you need Little time?” 

Victor nodded, still not looking at Yuuri.

“That’s okay Vitya, you know that right?” Yuuri’s voice was still gentle and non-judging so Victor pulled his face away from the plush tissue holder with a sigh.

“I...do know that..but it’s weird. You think it’s weird don’t you and it  _ is _ weird and I was hoping you’d help me but...no that’s too weird” Victor felt like crying, he felt naked but not in a good way. Like he was exposed and vulnerable, Yuuri could hurt him so easily with this knowledge. 

He felt a gentle touch on his chin, turning his face towards Yuuri whose eyes were sparkling, a smile on his lips.

“I won’t lie and tell you I don’t find it a little weird but I’m weird in other ways and you accept that. Why wouldn’t I accept your weirdness? Now, what do you need from me?” Yuuri’s lips were curled in a little smile that made Victor feel safe.

“Could...could you pet my hair and call me your good boy? I just want to be your good boy and cuddle and colour.” He hoped that would be okay, he was still terrified to ask for this but it’s what he needed.

“Of course Vitya” Yuuri kissed his cheek, “That’s absolutely fine” 

Victor relaxed with a big sigh of relief. There was an unspoken agreement that it wouldn’t happen right that moment. Victor was still too sensitive after asking and it just didn’t feel right. Besides there wasn’t time. Sometime soon Victor would find the time to really regress but this wasn’t the time.

They went back to discussing their routines but now Victor felt like he had something to look forward to and didn’t feel quite so stressed. 

What Victor wasn’t expecting was for Yuuri to be as much on board with things as he turned out to be.

The first moment happened at the rink. Victor had just finished his practice and was changing so he could coach Yuuri. 

He knew he looked like crap. Practice hadn’t gone as well as he would have liked and he hadn’t slept well the night before. Add in Yurio being a bit of brat and he could feel the tension in his frame as he unlaced his skates. 

Yuuri was nearby, his skates already on as he watched Victor with a contemplative look. To Victor’s surprise he suddenly stepped close, his hand smoothing over Victor's hair. 

“That’s my good boy” Yuuri said softly, just loud enough for Victor to hear. Victor shuddered in relief and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s middle, his forehead pressed against his stomach. Yuuri hummed contently, petting Victor’s hair gently until the older man pulled away, the tension in his frame much less.

“Thank you” Victor felt invigorated and ready now.

Over the next two weeks whenever the stress started to get to Victor Yuuri would be there. A hand running over his hair and an affectionate and loving “That’s my good boy” softly murmured. 

It made Victor feel so safe and accepted and loved every time it happened.

It really did help with the stress Victor was under but still the stress kept building.

Victor was at home working on paperwork for both him and Yuuri, a headache building in the back of his head from the tension in his neck. Yuuri was out spending some time with Yurio. Victor didn’t even look up when the door opened and Yuuri walked in.

“Tadaima” Yuuri called brightly as he took off his shoes.

“Okaeri” Victor replied shortly, never taking his eyes off his work. Behind him Yuuri smiled and crossed over to the table, his arms going around Victor’s shoulders as he dropped a shopping bag on top of the paperwork. Victor’s eyebrows raised and he looked over at Yuuri who was grinning.

“I got you a little present!” Yuuri looked so pleased with himself.

“Thank you Yuuri but you didn’t need to” it was thoughtful though, Victor opened the bag and peered inside. When he saw what was inside his heart filled with so much love he was surprised he wasn’t crying. 

Wonderingly he pulled out a box of 24 crayola crayons and a Disney Princess colouring book. 

“Yuuri!” he twisted in Yuuri’s arms and hugged him tightly. Yuuri laughed in response hugging him back.

“I thought my good boy needed a little present for all his hard work. Do you want to move to the sofa and do some colouring while we talk?” 

Yuuri really was too good to him. Victor nodded against his chest and Yuuri laughed again and kissed his hair.

Once Victor let go he excitedly grabbed his crayons and colouring book and moved to sit with Yuuri.

He sat cross legged, messily colouring in Ariel’s hair as Yuuri told him about his day with Yurio. Once he’d finished he turned to show it to Yuuri.

“Yuuri! Look!” 

“Well done Vitya, you’re such a good boy. Do you want cuddles now?” Victor nodded enthusiastically and moved to curl up in Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri turned on the tv and started up Disney Life which made Victor’s eyes widen. He hadn’t known Yuuri had signed them up for that streaming service. 

“Which movie to do you want to watch?” 

“Want Moana!” Victor loved all the movies but Moana had his favourite soundtrack. Yuuri chuckled happily.

“Good choice” Yuuri started the movie and continued to pet Victor’s hair as they watched, even joining in when Victor felt brave enough to sing along. 

After the movie Victor turned so he could bury his face against Yuuri’s neck.

“Vitya? Is my good boy okay?”

Victor nodded against him.

“Just...thank you.”

Victor couldn’t put into words how much Yuuri’s acceptance and loved meant to him. How his gentle love affected him. How he could see when Victor was struggling and give him an oasis even if it was just for a moment. 

“You’re welcome but you don’t need to thank me. I love you” 

Victor didn’t cry but he hugged Yuuri closer. 

Yuuri probably didn’t know how important this was but Victor was thankful for him anyway

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on me and my husband.
> 
> My husband doesn't get the need I have to regress but he understands it de-stresses me and when I asked him for basically the same thing Victor asked of Yuuri and he (my husband) stepped up 
> 
> He bought me a Marvel Superheroes colouring book though not a Princess one.


End file.
